flood_escape_2fandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cherylfrancis3000/Tempo (Speed of Music) of Various FE2 Songs
Quick Intro to Tempo *If you would see the pages for the songs in Undertale in the Undertale Wiki, then you might see this quantity, a number that determines the speed of the song, or how fast the song goes. This number is called "Tempo", which is also an Italian Word for "time". *Tempo is measured in Beats per Minute, (number of beats per one minute). If you don't know what a beat is though, this is a unit, used in music theory and other music classes, that can be put into regular, and repeated patterns heard in songs. Beats form Musical Patterns, which synchronizes with the song itself (as in it follows the song). Table of Tempo *Table of Tempo of FE2 Songs: (Note that the BPM's are all approximate: they may not be exact!) (Some maps are excluded) Legend *The MAP Column is self-explanatory: the colors represent the difficulty of the map. **A few of the maps do not have constant tempo: as in the case with Lava Tower, Sinking Ship, and Lost Desert. *The BPM Column is the Tempo of the Song. This is also equal to BPS * 60. *The BPS Column is a number that I get from synchronizing beats to the click on my mouse via Riimu's Cookie Clicker (which is just like a cookie clicker) *The TEMPO Column is the speed classification in which the number in the BPM Column on that row belongs to. It shows you generally, but not precisely, how fast the song goes. **The words were classified from a wikipedia page regarding Tempo. You can see that offsite page for more info about these words. *The SURE? Column tells whether I'm confident that the answer is precise enough. *NOTE: The Tempo BPM in Sinking Ship is not sure and is truly approximate due to inaccuracy reasons: the segments of the song are so short that measurements from the cookie clicker did not converge (or approach) a value as the segment of the song goes on. Of course, it would be nice if somebody can post an accurate measurement of the tempo of Sinking Ship segment by segment (Intro 1 - Intro 2 with beats - Acid Rising - Lava Rising - Ship is Sinking) Conclusions and Trivia *The fastest song in the game is the OST of Lost Desert (at 172.8 BPM for the part with Electric Guitars start and around 180 BPM when Lava rises in the temple) *The fastest song, with constant tempo, in the game is Infiltration, (at 160.8 BPM succeeding Lost Desert's second and third parts when considering every song) *The slowest song in the game is the OST of Castle Tides (at 66.6 BPM) *If the Tempo is accurate enough, then the ost's of the following four maps Cave System, Abandoned Facility, Gloomy Manor and Graveyard Cliffside may have the same tempo or very similar tempo. *There is no correlation (or observable relationship) between Tempo and Difficulty Level, though Normal and Insane Maps tend to have the faster music. Category:Blog posts